Belle journée pour mourir
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Le monde dans lequel vit Livaï est un monde friable, meurtrier. L'existence lui a appris à être dur pour survivre. A accepter les pertes et les morts. A ne plus s'attacher. A ne pas espérer quoi que ce soit. Ses convictions sont immuables. C'est ce qu'il croit en tout cas.


_Bonjours à tous !_

_J'ai découvert tout récemment le superbe manga qu'est Attack on titan/SnK/L'Attaque des titans (on s'y perd dans tous ces noms !) et hélas ma soif de lire des fanfictions sur cet univers n'a pas pu être assouvie faute de fics… Notamment françaises. Quel dommage ! Alors je contribue à promouvoir ce fandom avec cet OS sur deux de mes personnages préférés ! En espérant ne pas les avoir fait OOC...  
_

_Merci encore à Pooh pour son avis et ses relectures et bonne lecture à tous !_

_PS : J'ai opté parmi toutes les orthographes possibles qu'internet propose, pour Livaï et Hanji (de façon totalement arbitraire)._

* * *

**_Belle journée pour mourir_**

* * *

Le monde était immense. Plus immense que l'horizon ne le suggérait. Plus immense que ce que ses yeux pouvaient admirer. Immense, sauvage et fascinant. A l'image des titans. Un monde qui s'offrait timidement à ses pieds, se dévoilait à peine. Là. En bas du mur Rose. Là où commençait la liberté. Une liberté plus bleue encore que le ciel, un ciel qui après tant d'années à se l'imaginer et tant d'années à combattre sous son œil, restait la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais contemplé. La première fois lors de la cinquante-sixième expédition.

Cette expédition-là… celle qui l'avait fait sortir de la cage humaine, celle qui lui avait dévoré ses amis d'enfance, lui avait aussi offert son premier coucher de soleil. L'embrassement de l'horizon. Une quinzaine d'années déjà. Que le monde s'était ouvert à lui, qu'enfin ses ailes avaient pu s'étendre au-delà des bas fonds des villes grouillantes et apeurées. Une quinzaine d'années à goûter à cette cavalcade meurtrière. A perdre un à un ses compagnons d'armes, dont chaque visage hantait encore ses paupières. Isabel. Farlan. Erd. Gunther. Auruo. Petra. Mike. Tant de noms, tant d'insignes dormant à jamais dans le tiroir de son bureau. Son monde se désagrégeait, mort après mort.

Il avait choisi dans le sang qui suivre jusqu'à la mort. Choisi qui respecter. Choisi à qui donner sa confiance. D'eux ne restaient plus qu'Erwin. Erwin et Hanji. Son monde n'avait de pérenne que ses lames et son matériel tridimensionnel. Et un jour viendrait où le plus puissant soldat de l'Humanité finirait lui aussi dévoré. Il n'avait confiance qu'en sa capacité à se battre jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle était devenue si familière, si intime dès l'instant où il l'avait lu dans les yeux d'Isabel, morte le regard figé. Le souvenir était aussi douloureux qu'au premier jour. Chaque expédition, chaque mort le ramenait sous la pluie de ce jour-là. Le ramenait dans l'étreinte glaciale de la pluie et la brume.

« Eh ! Livaï ! beugla soudain une voix familière, on est prêt à partir, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! »

Il ne se détourna pas de l'horizon. Hanji. Encore en vie après tant d'années. Elle qui pourtant n'avait de cesse de s'exposer au plus près. Heureusement qu'il était là pour la protéger de ses folies. Sa main ferme lui tapota vigoureusement le dos, il grogna et se dégagea.

« Lâche-moi binoclarde. »

Elle se contenta de sourire bêtement. Immunisée depuis des années de ce surnom devenu presque affectueux. Une sorte de code entre eux que la mort menaçait à tout instant, _je ne dois pas m'attacher mais…_ Ami. Il n'en voulait plus. Il lui jeta un regard indifférent. Mais elle voyait au-delà. Elle les savait soldats et elle les pensait amis. Il s'y refusait. Trop de douleur l'avait déjà terrassé et nulle armure d'indifférence ne l'avait complétement protégé des disparitions et des pertes.

Le soldat de l'Humanité. Quel nom ridicule. Un nom porteur d'espoir. De l'espoir, il n'en avait pas. Pas comme Hanji. Elle qui allait jusqu'à se présenter bras ouverts devant un titan de sept mètres pour embraser l'espoir qui l'animait. Pour croire encore à la découverte qui les sauvera tous. Elle qui se faisait passer pour une scientifique folle, pour ne pas être prise pour une femme désespérée. Elle qui cherchait sans cesse. Elle qui y croyait, pour l'Humanité. Pour lui.

Il ne croyait pas en l'Humanité. Il ne croyait pas en une victoire. Mais il croyait en elle.

« C'est une belle journée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec impatience en se postant à côté de lui. Je vais capturer un titan de dix mètres tu vas voir, avec ce que j'ai concocté c'est dans la poche ! Sandy si c'est une fille ou Nikita peut être…

- Et en crever. »

Elle éclata de rire, euphorique comme à chaque expédition. Là où tous appréhendait la gueule béante des titans, à part peut être Eren un autre illuminé puéril, elle, elle souriait. Parlait de projets quand certains priaient la mort de les épargnait cette fois encore. Pour embrasser une dernière fois leur femme, enlaçait leurs enfants et manger un repas chaud entouré d'amis.

« Alors c'est une belle journée pour mourir ! provoqua-t-elle.

- Tsss… »

Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Mais il savait voir au-delà. Les années lui avaient appris à la connaître et à la savoir plus proche de lui que les apparences ne le lui avaient laissé entendre. Elle passait pour une folle furieuse qui amènerait toute son escouade à sa perte. Une amie des titans. Elle comme lui passait pour des indifférents. Et tout comme lui elle essayait simplement d'être forte. D'être la personne à laquelle les regards veulent s'accrocher avant d'aller à la mort, et à la destruction du monde. Une personne qui n'a pas peur.

Elle était loin d'être cette personne. Elle était trop émotive, trop emportée, trop impulsive. Trop humaine. _Elle ne devait pas mourir,_ il s'en était fait une affaire personnelle. Il ne restait plus qu'elle. Il refusait de croire que c'était par affection. C'était pour le bien de l'Humanité, pour soutenir Erwin dans cette quête insensée pour la victoire et la reconquête. Il avait plus besoin de la passion d'Hanji que de la force de Livaï, soldat de l'Humanité, pour abattre ces murs.

Il se détourna enfin de l'horizon paisible pour croiser son regard. Arqua un sourcil agacé, et descendit du mur, la bousculant volontairement au passage sans qu'elle ne s'en formalise.

« Bouge. »

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il claqua un ordre à ses lieutenants avant de talonner son cheval. Le soleil l'éblouie un instant quand l'ombre du mur s'éloigna. Une belle journée pour mourir en effet. Combien d'entre eux rentrerait ? Combien d'entre eux survivrait aux ordres et aux affrontements ? Le cri d'excitation d'Hanji galopant en tête lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se lança à sa hauteur, agacé.

« Arrête de prendre ça pour un jeu binoclarde !

- Je sais je sais ! haussa-t-elle les épaules, laisse-moi au moins profiter !

- Il n'y a rien à apprécier ici, claqua-t-il, fais gaffes à ta tronche, des titans ont été aperçus à l'est.

- Je sais ! s'enflamma-t-elle, quoi de plus excitant ! J'espère qu'il y aura un déviant ! Imagine ce que je pourrais trouver en lui ouvra la tête, voire ce qu'il a de différent ! Oh oui, un déviant !

- C'est comme espérer la mort de nos soldats ! grinça-t-il, concentre-toi tu es major, merde ! »

Voilà exactement pourquoi le choix d'Hanji, brillante scientifique tête brûlée en tant que détenteur de ce poste de major de sa propre escouade était contesté. Mettre sa vie en danger dans ce monde-ci c'était mettre en danger celles des autres. Elle était irresponsable. Et pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Comme un paradoxe ambulant qui bousculait la formation sévère de l'armée.

« Hanji ! Livaï ! A vos poste ! aboya Erwin.

- A vos ordres ! dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de se séparer. »

…

Le fumigène noir perça le ciel quelques heures plus tard, faisant se relever la tête de Livaï. Une urgence, sur l'extérieur gauche. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait toujours fait preuve de sang froid. Grandir dans le monde brutal et implacable des bas-fonds lui avait inculqué des leçons encore bien vivaces. Des leçons douloureuses qui aujourd'hui montraient toute leur nécessité pour survivre. Ne jamais perdre le contrôle, garder intactes toutes ses facultés réflexives pour analyser et tuer le plus rapidement possible. Pour survivre et protéger ses hommes.

Il savait ses soldats capables. Prêts à mourir pour permettre à la mission de réussir. Livaï ne broncha pas, scruta simplement la direction indiquée. Erwin n'ordonnait rien, il avait appris avec le temps à ne pas discuter. Lui qui autrefois n'avait jamais respecté la moindre limite, la moindre autorité, le moindre code. C'était différent maintenant. Il avait trouvé ici une place qui lui correspondait. Une place ni meilleure ni pire qu'une autre. La sienne.

« On avance ! s'écria Erwin. Jusqu'aux arbres ! »

Personne ne répliqua, le charisme du commandant en chef écrasait toutes insubordinations. Ils devaient atteindre leur lieu de campement avant toute chose. Livaï tira à son tour le fumigène noir. Attendant qu'un messager vienne leur indiquer la situation. Une blonde échevelée déboula sur leur gauche.

« Le titan bestial commandant ! Accompagné de deux titans, un de dix mètre, un autre de douze ! »

Le titan bestial ? Livaï scruta l'expression d'Erwin. La peur s'y reflétait. La détermination aussi. Ce titan capable de parler et de réfléchir, capable de commander aux autres titans était une crainte latente au sein du bataillon d'exploration.

« Le major Hanji… »

Livaï tressaillit, qu'est-ce que cette folle avait encore fait ? Un mauvais pressentiment lui parcourant l'échine en un frisson. Le titan bestial était un des grands mystères qui les mettait en échec, Hanji avait été littéralement fascinée par le récit qu'en avaient fait les autres. Elle n'avait quand même pas…

« Seule ? demanda Erwin.

- Non, Holm et Bergman sont avec elle monsieur !

- C'est de la folie, claqua Livaï.

- On avance ! rétorqua Erwin. »

Livaï eut l'inattendue envie de contester l'ordre. De faire volte-face et d'aller sauver le cul de cette inconsciente. Erwin n'avait-il pas compris qu'elle risquait sa vie ? Qu'elle pouvait mourir malgré toute son expérience ? Il pris conscience alors qu'en réalité Erwin le savait, mais qu'il ne mettrait pas en danger la mission pour venir au secours d'Hanji. Qu'il l'abandonnait. Livaï serra plus fort les rennes, elle n'avait aucune chance contre ce singe de dix-sept mètres. Elle allait se faire broyer. Il eut un regard noir pour Erwin. Si inflexible. Cet homme qui s'était investi d'une mission, sauver l'Humanité, qui n'avait pas de remords à sacrifier quelques soldats pour le bien de tous, peu importe le soldat... Livaï était dégoûté. Il savait pourtant au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas bronché s'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait agi exactement pareil. Se serait contenté de galoper droit devant lui, sans un regard en arrière.

Mais il s'agissait d'Hanji.

« Elle connait les risques, elle saura quoi faire. Ne mets pas à mal cette expédition alors qu'elle la défend au péril de sa vie, fit Erwin. »

Livaï serra les dents. Ça aurait dû être sa première pensée. La logique aurait dû faire taire son impulsion protectrice. Le soldat aurait dû faire taire l'homme. Il semblait que quand cela relevait d'Hanji la logique s'émoussait. Sa logique s'émoussait. Cette dégénérée avait intérêt à revenir en vie !

…

Le camp avait été installé avant la nuit. Alors seulement Erwin et Livaï apprirent l'étendu des dégâts. Le flan gauche de la formation avait été sérieusement endommagé par l'attaque du titan bestial. Une douzaine d'hommes et femmes manquaient à l'appel. Et Hanji n'était pas revenue. Elle n'était _pas_ revenue.

_Elle ne pouvait pas être morte.  
_

« Capitaine ! Les tentes sont montées ! »

Il tourna son attention sur son nouveau second, Léon Bins. Un homme loyal et fier, capable. Combien de temps avant qu'un autre ne prenne sa place malgré ses efforts pour le sauver ? Combien de temps avant que Livaï n'enterre son insigne dans le tiroir de son bureau ? N'oublie ? Il ne pourrait pas oublier Hanji, pas comme il pouvait occulter les dizaines de ses hommes qui avaient laissées leurs vies dans cette bataille sans fin pour la survie de l'Humanité. L'inquiétude qui s'immisçait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrainaient lui interdisait de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Hanji était à part. Elle était une amie. Pas sa supérieure, ni sa subordonnée. Son égal. Qu'il n'était pas obligé d'écouter ni de suivre. Et pourtant il l'avait suivie, secouée, ressaisie. Il avait écouté la moindre de ses stupidités, le moindre de ses fantasmes qu'elle s'empressait toujours de partager avec le monde entier. Une amie. Et elle ne revenait pas.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle et lui combattaient côte à côte qu'il avait oublié la possibilité qu'un jour elle ne soit plus là… Non. Non elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas Hanji. Pas comme ça, pas dans la gueule d'un titan dont il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Pas comme Isabel et Farlan. Pas elle. Pas par sa faute. _Pas parce qu'il avait obéit aux ordres. _

Ce n'était pas la brutalité de sa disparition qui lui serrait de plus en plus les tripes mais bien la perspective de continuer sans elle. D'affronter encore ses horreurs sans plus personne pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient juste des êtres humains. La culpabilité sourde qui lui embrumait l'esprit ne faisait que le dégouter un peu plus de lui-même. Il l'avait abandonnée, comme il avait abandonné ses amis d'enfance. Le soldat de l'Humanité. Pourquoi lui survivait-il et pas elle ? _Pourquoi ? _Ce monde était cruel, il l'avait appris très jeune. Il avait appris à accepter. Mais qu'Hanji meure… A quoi bon se rebeller quand tout vous a été pris ? A quoi bon espérer. Il n'avait jamais espérer. Et elle qui y croyait, qui pensait pouvoir trouver la solution. Elle, elle était morte. Ses espoirs avec elle. L'espoir ne fleurissait pas en ce monde aride. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

« Capitaine !

- Quoi ? lâche-t-il lentement, d'une voix lointaine.

- Le commandant m'envoie vous dire que des rescapés sont parvenus à rejoindre le campement… commença-t-il. »

La surprise le figea l'espace d'un instant. Livaï n'écoutait déjà plus, bousculant les rares personnes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, il atteignit la tente des blessés. Les traits tendus et le sang battant violemment dans ses veines. C'était elle, elle était revenue. C'était forcément cette empaffée à lunettes ! Rien d'autres dans le citron que ses études sur les titans mais assez de force pour lui revenir. Il s'arrêta avant d'entrer. Un instant de doute. Puis leva la bâche pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur. Un râle de douleur sur la gauche. Il jeta un regard au corps désarticulé, amputé d'une jambe. Le sang suintait encore du bandage.

La silhouette à un bras d'Erwin était assise à côté d'un lit de camps, Livaï d'une démarche raide s'approcha de lui. Un masque indifférent et dur plaqué sur son visage. Il jeta un regard circulaire, trois personnes seulement. Trois personnes sur une douzaine. Le quotidien. Erwin leva son regard, les traits détendus.

« Elle est vivante. »

Livaï hocha la tête. Ferma une seconde les yeux avant de les déposer sur le visage d'Hanji. Le verre droit de ses lunettes était brisé. Ses cheveux poisseux de sang. Une attelle à son bras. Sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée, fendue. Un souffle paisible s'en échappait. Elle était en vie. En vie. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. _En vie._ Un miracle, un espoir.

Erwin lui tapota l'épaule avant de se retirer. Il s'assit avec tout le contrôle que ses nerfs étaient encore capables de contenir. Posa son menton sur ses mains jointes. Elles tremblaient si légèrement qu'on ne remarqua pas que le blasé, l'indifférent, le froid capitaine Livaï était secoué par le soulagement. Après tant de pertes, après avoir perdu ses bras droits, ses amis d'enfance, ses parents. Hanji lui était revenue.

Peut être une minute ou peut être une heure s'écoula avant qu'Hanji ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Elle cligna des yeux, l'aperçut et tenta un sourire avant de gémir de douleur. Sa lèvre se rouvrit à nouveau. Il eut une moue blasé.

« Hey, binoblarde.

- Hey, nabot, articula-t-elle. »

Il eut l'ombre d'un demi-sourire. Alitée, incapable de bouger et pourtant encore des remarques sur sa petite taille.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être faite écrasée par un titan, grogna-t-elle.

- Arrête de bouger, s'agaça-t-il, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

- Quelles blessures ?! Ya pas de blessures ! fit-elle avec énergie, Rien ne m'empêchera demain d'aller capturer un déviant et Nikita ! On a pas beaucoup de temps pour…

- La ferme. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, il la coupa plus sèchement.

« La ferme, tu as failli y passer avec tes conneries.

- Je suis major, s'amusa-t-elle à réutiliser ses propres mots, je dois tenir mon grade et protéger la formation. »

Il détourna les yeux, bras croisés. Énervé par cette logique, par cette bonne raison. Des doigts collants de sang effleurèrent sa main avant de retomber. Il la lui abandonna, par faiblesse. Elle la lui serra, faiblement. Il devina dans sa voix son sourire lorsqu'elle dit :

« J'allais pas te laisser sans dire au revoir quand même ! Et te donner des instructions sur les recherches à poursuivre !

- Personne ne se dit jamais adieu dans ce monde, Hanji. »

Elle ne répondit rien, lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers elle ce fut pour la voir tenter de se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore binoclarde ? la repoussa-t-il. »

Son fameux sourire décidé et ravi éclata sur ses lèvres, faisant rouler le sang sur sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha maladroitement à son bras, il resta de marbre tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur lui. Qu'avait-elle encore en tête cette abrutie ? Après se l'être cognée aussi fort, elle devait plus avoir beaucoup de neurones en état ! L'agacement laissa brutalement place à la stupéfaction lorsqu'elle posa sa bouche ensanglantée sur la sienne. Sans aucune douceur, aucune délicatesse ou pudeur féminine. Avec l'énergie et l'entêtement qui la caractérisaient. Il resta figé de stupeur, l'instant ne durant qu'une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lâcha-t-il immobile.

- Comme ça on s'est dit adieu, fit-elle avec satisfaction. »

Juste pour le contredire, hein ? Il la dévisagea en silence. Elle aurait pu se contenter d'une accolade amicale, d'un salut militaire. Mais non, c'était Hanji. Alors elle l'avait embrassé. Ou si peu. Il prit un air septique alors qu'elle continuait à lui sourire.

« C'est ça que t'appelle un adieu ? »

Pathétique.

Il se pencha sur elle, elle semblait étonnée. Et il l'embrassa, réellement. Sans la moindre douceur non plus. Avec cette dureté implacable qui le caractérisait. Elle répondit furieusement à son baiser, étalant son sang sur leurs lèvres. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Elle souriait narquoisement, pour eux deux. Il eut une moue blasée, elle savait voir au travers.

« C'est bon, je peux mourir maintenant !

- C'est pas un prétexte pour te permettre de faire l'abrutie irresponsable, coupa-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

- C'est un prétexte pour que je revienne toujours ? se moqua-t-elle.

- La ferme binoclarde. »


End file.
